For A Good Time Call 911
by CullenMysteri
Summary: When Bella gets injured, yet again, she gets a visit from her favorite EMT's. Can they help her with more then just her injury? E/B/J. One-shot, may add another chapter. WARNING: LEMONS. AH, OOC.


Chapter 1

Why do you always have to wake up just when you get to the best part of your dreams? You would think it was a law of physics or something.

I was just getting to the best part of my favorite dream, when once again I startled myself awake. I guess the pleasure of my dream is too much for my mind to fathom, so it wakes me up before it has to conjure up the feelings.

It was the same dream i usually have. It starts, like most things do, with me getting injured. It used to be a curse, but now I see it as a gift, a reason to see my two favorite people. Mmmmm, Edward and Jasper. They are local E.M.T.'s and when I'm lucky, they respond to the call to help me after a particularly bad encounter from the klutz fairy.

Then the dream leads to the amazingly dirty things that my sexually frustrated mind can think of. My mind usually manages to alternate between the two guys. They are both amazingly hot. It should be illegal to let two guys, with that magnitude of scrumptious-ness, be allowed in close proximity to each other. I'm surprised that the ambulance hasn't exploded yet from the heat of it all. Or at least that more patients haven't had heart failure from all the excitement it would cause to be near both of them at the same time.

God, Edward with his bronze luscious, disheveled sex-hair, that I always have to consciously remember not to run my hands through. Then there are his deep sparkling emerald orbs that are his eyes, which are only enhanced by the black rims of his glasses. From there it leads to his perfect straight nose, strong jaw that outlines his perfect plump and very kissable lips. They have this way of pulling up into a breath-taking, panty-dropping crooked smile, adorned by a small hoop piercing on he right side of his bottom lip. I wasn't really sure of the piercing until I saw his, now I say, 'hell yea'. Then of course he rocks his dark blue paramedic shirt, with a gray long sleeve undershirt. He always has his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, where you can see his well defined forearms, which sport what I'm assuming are only a few of the total count of tattoos he has. As if that wasn't already too much hottness for any one god to have, he starts talking. He has the smoothest, velvety voice and the strong remnants of an Irish accent that paired together make every line he says sound like "why aren't you naked yet?".

Then, because that's not enough of a temptation to hurt yourself and call an E.M.T, he is paired with who I've come to learn is his best friend and roommate, Jasper. He has honey blond wavy hair that falls just passed his ear up front, and falls a little longer in the back, and like Edward's, screams for you to run your hands through it. He has very deep topaz eyes, that look like clear gems, and seem to look right into your soul and take over your emotions, turning them all to lust. He has well defined cheek bones, and lips that are thinner but equally as kissable as Edward's. He has this way of pulling his whole face into each expression that regardless of what expression or mood he is trying to convey, could make nuns go bad. He is a bit taller and more slender than Edward, but definitely not lacking in the strength department. He's had to carry me out of the house before. I could feel every muscle in his front torso and his arms. I had to refrain from tearing off his shirt and spending some quality time kissing and running my tongue over each line on his chest and stomach. I've long ago decided if I ever had a chance to spend some 'quality time' with either of them, I would not say 'no'. I don't care who was around or where we were. It would so be on.

Dammit, now I need a cold shower...

I climbed out of my warm bed and stumbled my way toward my en suite bathroom. I ran the water to let it warm up a bit while I brushed my teeth. I got in the shower, proceeding to wash my hair and body while still in a daze from the dream I had earlier. This morning Edward was the main star in them. I guess that's only fair, Jasper was the star the two nights before that.

I reached for my razor and started shaving on auto pilot, my mind spending some more time in fantasy land with the guys. I was a good ways into my latest fantasy when I got a tickle in my nose. I was way too wrapped up into this piece of imaginary heaven to stop anything I was doing.

I was abruptly brought out of my dreams, yet again today. This time by a violent sneeze that had me doubled over from the force, then I noticed the sharp burning pain in the back of my calf, just under the knee joint.

I dropped the damned disposable razor and took a look at my leg. I couldn't see it too well, but could make out a decent gash, and lots of blood. I quickly shut off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. I sat on the floor leaning against the shower door, holding a wash cloth to my leg trying to slow the bleeding and not pass out.

I managed to get to my phone, and called the emergency line. At the end of the first ring, Rosalie, one of the dispatch girls I usually get, answered and I let her know what happened so she could send someone to help me.

It was about ten minutes later that I heard the knock on the front door. I hollered for them to come in. Once the door was opened, I let them know where I was.

Less then a minute later, I saw a perfect body and bronze hair walk in the bathroom.

He walked in with a smirk on his face. He eyed me, as I was still sitting on the floor holding my leg. His eyes seemed to linger and his smile faded a little while his eyes got a bit darker. "W-what happened?"

It was weird to hear him stumble over his words. He always seems so sure and confident, it was an odd change. He kneeled down beside me and hesitantly brought his hand to where I had the washcloth. I glanced down to realize I was still sitting there in only a towel, my wet hair splaying out over my shoulders.

"Promise not to laugh?" I asked, trying to lighten the situation. He tried to hide the smirk that was pulling at his lips. "Okay, promise not to laugh too much?" I tried again.

"I promise not to laugh, too much." He offered. I could see he was almost laughing already, knowing it was going to be good.

"I was shaving with the torture device that is the disposable razor and may have been off in my own little world, then I sneezed and it caused this." I told him.

He chuckled a little, but recovered quickly. "Only you, Bella, would run the risk of amputating your leg by sneezing." He stated while checking out the damage I did to my leg. "So what where you thinking about that caused you to venture to another world?"

My face immediately turned a bright shade of red. I tried to think of a good cover story, but faltered.

"That good huh? Must have been some daydream to get you that out of it." He stated, all the while cleaning the blood off of my leg.

"I, um, I ... yeah" Was all I could manage to get out. My face managed to get even darker.

"Hmm," Was his reply. His smile lessened a bit, and he seemed almost...dejected. I couldn't understand why. "Can you lift your leg a little so I can get a better look, umm, at the cut I mean... I think you're going to need stitches."

He helped move my ankle to rest on one of his knees. As I set it there, his breath hitched and his eyes darkened again. "I, uh, maybe we should do this in the ambulance, it might be easier to get to your leg, and I have more supplies in there, yeah." He said, after a deep breath. His expression looked like he was fighting some internal battle. I tried to get up, but was having a hard time with the pain in the back of my leg.

Edward stepped toward me, then hesitated, looking undecided about something. I saw him move his head in a small nod, then finished moving toward me, and picked me up bridal style. He put the lower arm halfway up my thighs, effectively keeping the towel in place and avoiding the cut on my leg.

He got me into the back of the ambulance, setting me down gently on the gurney. He leaned over and closed the doors, saying something about my privacy. He asked me to lay down on my stomach so he could get better access to my injury. As I laid down, I could see part of the driver. By the arm and the little bit of hair I could see, I knew it was Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, how are you?" I asked while Edward was working on my leg.

"Hello darlin', I'm better now, how are you?" He responded with his southern drawl. Mmm, I may need another cold shower after I get out of here.

"I'm okay, I'll be even better when Edward's done with me." I really hope they couldn't pick up the innuendo in that. Edward mumbled something to himself that sounded almost like 'you have no idea,' but I couldn't be sure. My face managed to turn red just at the thought of it though.

"Alright, I'm done with the stitches, I just need to bandage it then you will be all set." Edward said, sounding a little somber. I wonder what was up with him today, he seemed to be switching moods quite frequently today.

I was still laying on my stomach while Edward was preparing to bandage me up. He had to move the bottom of the towel up a little to make way for the bandage. While moving the bottom of the towel, his hand grazed the back of my thigh, sending warm tingles right through my body and settling at the apex of my legs. He slowly kept moving it up, and then his hand moved a little more to the inside of my thigh.

Before I could stop myself, I let out a low moan. I hoped no one had heard it, but I felt Edward's hand stop suddenly, though he didn't try to remove his hand from my thigh. I dropped my head to my arms that were crossed on the mattress, trying to hide my face.

After a moment, I could feel Edward's hand start to move again, but instead of removing it like I expected, he slowly continued to graze the inside of my leg. He moved his hand up and down, from just above my knee, to a few inches shy of where I really wanted him to visit. I seemed to lose all coherent thought, and on his second pass up, another soft moan escaped my mouth and my hips dipped to try to meet his hand.

I heard a low groan come from his throat, and his touch became a little more firm and assertive. I turned to look at him. His eyelids had drooped a little and his eyes seemed to get a little darker yet again. It seemed like he was enjoying this as much as I was.

His green eyes met my own brown ones, and seemed to ask a question. I gave him a small smile and a nod, saying "It's okay Edward." I decided to stand true to my motto on these amazing guys, I would not say 'no'.

That seemed to give him the courage that he needed. With a more determined touch, his hand came back up. Before it got to where I needed him most, he shifted it to the back of my thigh, and let it go up over my butt cheek. As his hand was centered over the cheek, he grabbed it, eliciting yet another, this time louder moan from me.

I was still looking at him, and could feel my eyes getting hooded in my lust filled haze. I leaned my body to the side a bit so I could reach him better. Letting all coherent thoughts go, I reached out, fisted his shirt in my hand, and pulled him toward me. He dropped to his knees next to me, and when his face was close enough to mine, I crushed my lips to his.

He didn't react right away, but a few seconds later seemed to come to, and responded eagerly. We kissed hungrily for an unknown amount of time with his hands wandering under the towel, up and down my back and legs. My free hand that wasn't holding me up, was taking this time to rub around his neck, collarbone, then found a happy home tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck.

We managed to shuffle around enough where we were both laying on our sides on the gurney, keeping our lips together. His hand found the break in the towel and was now wandering freely over my stomach and side. He had the other hand holding the side of my neck with his thumb stroking my cheek.

I had one hand under the back of his shirts, feeling over his defined muscles, the other hand running through his hair, occasionally finding purchase and using it to pull him even closer to me.

When our tongues met, I could feel heat pulse through my body. He managed to take over all my senses. All I could smell was his amazingly sweet, warm scent. I could only feel his smooth skin under my hands, and rubbing on me. All I could taste was his warm inviting mouth. Even with my eyes shut I could see just his face, peaceful, happy, looking back at me. His heartbeat and heavy breathing and occasional grunts or moans were all that filled my ears.

We were lost in our own little world, we were the only ones that existed at this moment. Well, until someone else made their presence known.

"I don't want to have to resuscitate either of you." I vaguely heard another voice say.

"Shit Jasper!" Edward said, trying to catch his breath from our kissing.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, just didn't want either of you suffocating. Plus, it's not really fair, I feel kind of left out." He replied.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to make you feel left out..." I replied, still not thinking properly. Once I realized how that would sound, I tried to recover myself. "I meant, I didn't ...I ... shit." I gave up after that, not being able to think of anything to make it sound any better.

Jasper then gave me his breathtaking smirk and raised a perfect eyebrow, stating "Well, I would feel better if I could join."

"I, well," I mumbled, suddenly surprised I was able to graduate with an English lit. degree, as all words were failing me now. I looked at Edward, to see what he would say. I generally thought guys didn't do the whole, two guys, one girl thing, but knew I could be wrong, especially since they are best friends. Friends share, right, does that include chicks?

Edward just looked back at me with a smirk, and shrugged. "It's completely up to you love, I'm good either way, as long as I get to be with you." He said then put a small sweet kiss on my lips.

Well, I always said if I had a chance I would not say 'no', so I guess I'm now the luckiest girl in the world. Go me!

I looked back over to Jasper and smiled, then said "Okay."

He managed to get near my head and lifted it a bit so he could reach my lips. He was just barely touching them, and said "Thank you, darlin'," Before closing the distance and fully kissing me.

"I see we are running out of room, would you like to take this inside?" I offered after we broke the kiss.

"Sure, that would be much easier." Edward replied. He quickly finished bandaging my leg, then I fixed my towel and exited the ambulance with Edward and Jasper in tow.

We made it into the house and quickly arrived in my bedroom. As soon as we entered Jasper grabbed me by my hips and pushed me against the closed door, locking his lips to mine. He brushed his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him enter. Kissing Jasper was amazing. My body caught on fire, every cell calling out to him. I weaved my hand into his hair and tilted my head so I could pull him in closer and deepen the kiss.

He broke contact with me when we needed air and told me "I've been wanted to do that for a long time." Then he leaned in to give me a quick kiss, but not letting go of me.

"You have no idea," I told him. "Ever since you two came here the first time that's all I dreamt about, being with you two. Granted, I never thought it would be at the same time. I guess sometimes reality is better than a dream." I replied, smiling as I leaned back in kissing him again.

Edward then grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the door. He managed to guide me into the middle of my room, Jasper still attached to my lips with his hands still on my hips. Edward got close behind me, pulling me into his chest, and started placing kisses all over my neck, shoulders and the shell of my ear.

All three sets of hands started roaming and exploring whatever they could reach as the kisses deepened. I could feel Edward marking my neck, but couldn't find it in me to care. Edward's hands made their way to where my towel was miraculously still being held up and undid it and spun me around to face him, all in what seemed like one fluid movement.

He picked up the kissing where Jasper and I left off. He moved a hand to my newly exposed breast and the other went to my hip, pulling me tight against him. Jasper placed a hand on my other breast, palming and playing with it, while his other hand wrapped around my waist, keeping my butt in close contact with his very prominent erection.

They both kneaded and palmed my breasts, then started pulling and playing with my nipples. Edward broke our kiss so we could catch our breath, but kept his lips connected to my jawline, neck and collarbone.

Jasper was kissing and nibbling my shoulders, the back of my neck and my back.

While they were busy, I had one of my hands in Edward's hair, keeping him close, and the other behind me wrapped around Jasper's torso. I glanced down at Edward, who was now nipping and sucking on my taut nipple, and realized that this set up wasn't fair at the moment.

"Why am I the only one that's naked, we need to even this up a bit." I pulled Edward to me and pushed my hands up under his shirts, lifting them while playing with his muscles underneath. I finally pulled it up and got them both off in one shot and placed a kiss on his lips.

I turned around to see that Jasper had already removed his shirt and shoes. "Let me help with the rest" I told him, moving his hands away from his belt.

I placed kisses all over his chest, paying special attention to his nipples, while I undid his belt. I slowly undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. I let them drop to the floor while i kissed his stomach and hips. I decided to tease him a little so I took his length into my mouth, eliciting a moan from him. I pulled back, making sure to get a good suction, until he fell from my lips. I smiled at him, then turned on my knees to help Edward finish undressing.

By this time he had already taken off his pants, socks and shoes. I raked my nails down his chest, then hooked my fingers on the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down while kissing his hipbones. I figured it wasn't fair to only be cruel to Jasper, so I took Edward in my mouth and did the same thing to him as I did to Jasper, only this time I grazed him with my teeth the whole way back. I let him out of my mouth, hearing him groan. I stood up and grabbed one of each of their hands, and pulled them with me to the bad.

Edward picked me up and placed me in the middle of the bed. He laid next to me and lowered his mouth to mine.

While we were kissing, Jasper started exploring my body more. He ran his hands all over my torso, his lips exploring my mounds. He kissed around my nipples, drawing circles with his tongue. He grazed my bud with his tongue, and flicked over it. I laced one of my hands in his hair and arched my back, pressing my chest further into him, my moans were being muffled by Edward's mouth. He then wrapped his tongue around it pulling it into his mouth. He sucked on it with increasing intensity, occasionally letting his skilled tongue flick over it again. He started running his teeth over my mound, nipping at it and sucking on it. He switched and recreating the motions on my other nipple. My god, this man had a talented mouth, I wondered how it would feel in other places.

After Jasper felt he spent a sufficient amount of time on my nipples, he started kissing lower, making his way down my stomach.

I kept one hand in Jasper's hair, running my fingers through it, and the other exploring Edward's glorious muscles. Edward moved a hand up to play with my breasts while Jasper continued his path south. He kissed my hips, spending some time to suck and nipple and mark them, then skipped my core and started kissing my inner thighs. I couldn't say anything since Edward's tongue was in my mouth, so I just tried to wiggle my hips to let him know what I wanted.

I heard him chuckle, then start moving up. He lifted his head to where his face was just over my bundle of nerves and asked "Is this what you want?" His normally smooth voice, husky with want. I could feel his warm breath on me as he spoke. Then he let his tongue drag from the bottom all the way up my slit. I moaned into Edward's mouth and moved my hand down his chest and closed it around his erection. He moaned into my mouth as I started stroking him.

Jasper parted me and entered me with his tongue. He brought one hand up and let his thumb move circles over my clit. As he quickened his pace, I quickened mine on Edward. He brought his mouth back to my chest, using his mouth and and teeth to play with me. My hips started bucking and Edward and I both started moaning and breathing heavier as we neared our climax. Jasper shifted and moved his mouth to suck and play with my mound and entered a finger into me. After a few thrusts he added a second finger and I added more pressure to Edward. Jasper curled his fingers and hit a spot I didn't know existed, causing me to scream out and fall over the edge with force. I turned my face to Edward and nipped and bit the juncture of his neck. He fell over the edge just after. Jasper gently sucked while I rode out my orgasm. I dropped my hand after Edward finished his.

I kissed Edward fiercely for a moment, then pulled Jasper into a firm kiss and whispered a 'thank you' to him.

Jasper pulled me up and flipped me, so I was on my knees and hands as he got on his knees behind me. I pulled Edward in front of me, pushing his shoulders so he was laying down under me, his hips lined up with my head.

Jasper started placing kisses up my spine and neck til his lips reached my ear. "Are you sure, darlin'? This is okay, right?" He asked, leaning over me as I could feel the head of his erection at my entrance. I turned my head to him and kissed him thoroughly, as I pushed my hips back into him, effectively letting his head enter a little bit. He let a low groan, then grabbed around my waist to hold me steady as he slowly entered me, letting me adjust to his size. We both moaned as he fully sheathed himself in me.

As he started moving, rocking his hips more, moving in and out of me, I looked up at Edward and saw him staring back at me. I smiled at him then lowered my head, keeping my eyes locked on his as I took him in my mouth. I started moving up and down his shaft duplicating the rhythm jasper was setting. I swirled my tongue around Edward's head, and let my teeth occasionally graze him. I took all of him in and heightened the suction as Jasper's pace increased.

I began thrusting harder back into Jasper the tighter I felt the coil in my stomach get. I shifted so I could rest my weight on my elbows, letting jasper go deeper, and put my hands under Edward's ass, gripping and pulling him further into my mouth. I could feel Jasper hitting the same spot his fingers had hit earlier with each thrust. I took in more of Edward, letting him down my throat with each thrust. He grabbed onto my head and began thrusting harder into my mouth. We were all making various noises as we each got closer. I moved one hand to tug and play with Edward's balls as I felt him tense and get ready to climax as my moans caused vibrations to go through him.

Edward came first, spilling down my throat. I swallowed against him, and licked drawing out his orgasm and making sure he was completely clean. I let him out of my mouth and rested my head on his leg as Jasper moved one of his hands to tug and roll my nipple, as the other hand gripped my hip tighter, getting leverage to thrust into me harder. I put my hands on the bed again to hold my place firmer against Jasper.

A few thrusts later, white lights exploded behind my eyes, and I screamed out as I had the most overwhelming orgasm of my life, my walls clamping down hard on Jasper. I reached back a hand to grab and fondle Jasper's boys and bring him closer to his finale. With one last hard thrust, he seated himself deep in my and let go. I shuddered as I felt him collapse on my back and trail kisses on my shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me down with him as we lay on our side. I reached out a hand and pulled Edward over to us. I snuggled into his side as Jasper pulled out of me, and curled up against my back, leaving his arm under me around my waist. I placed my head on Edward's shoulder, and threw an arm over his stomach.

"Well, I'm glad that this was our last call for the day." Jasper said while he lazily ran his free hand over my side.

"No kidding, I would've hated being the reason someone didn't get help." I said.

"No worries love, you didn't hold back help on anyone, quite the opposite actually, you helped two very needy people." Edward reassured me.

"I guess I did. I hope you still don't feel too left out now, Jasper. Though, if you do, I'm sure we could fix that later."

"I think you took care of me pretty well, darlin', though if the offer still stands either way, I would love to take you up on that." He replied, then leaned down a bit to grab the covers and pull them over us. We all snuggled in closer to each other, getting into a mangle of bodies and fell into the best sleep of our lives.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I awoke what I assumed was just a few hours later. I could still see some light coming through the window. It must have been just shy of twilight as the colors looked like they lit my room on fire. My pale blue walls were now bathed in purples and rich reds.

I felt a small movement under me, then a hand brush some of my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. I realized I had a good portion of my body laying on Edward. My left side was on the bed, my whole right side was laying across Edward. My right arm was wrapped around his waist, my leg thrown over his and my head had found a comfortable spot his shoulder.

Jasper seemed to have kept his place on my back. He had an arm wrapped around my waist, holding me tight to him. His right leg was tangled with my left and his head was resting snugly between my shoulder blades.

"Good evening love," Edward whispered as I tightened my grip on him. He leaned his head down a tad to place a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Hi," I whispered back, moving my head to place a kiss on his chest, then resting my chin on his chest. I offered him a genuine smile and he returned it with his own crooked grin. All I could think was how lucky I was to have two very real gods in my bed. I would say Greek gods, but ones at least a bit Irish, and the other is more southern, so I don't think it would be appropriate, though they could surely give the Greek gods a run for their money.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, a small look of concern on his face.

"Great, although, I'm sure, under the right circumstances, I could be much better." I told him, raising an eyebrow a bit in a hopefully provocative way.

"Oh really, and what would they be?" He asked, his eyes darkening a little with lust.

Just then I felt Jasper move a little, tightening his grip on me, as he began kissing my upper back. He slowly moved to my neck, bringing a moan out of me.

"Well, Jasper's on the right path." I replied, and turned to start placing kisses on Edward's chest. I could feel Jasper's excitement grow against my back. I wiggled my hips a bit, effectively grinding against both of them.

"I think I could help you along that path a bit more." Edward stated, getting a gleam in his eye and his smile getting wider. He held my hip so that he could angle himself toward me more.

Jasper's hand moved up to play with my breasts, grabbing and palming them, and tugging my nipple, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb, helping to get me more worked up.

Edward removed his hand from my hip and dipped it between my legs to make sure I was ready for him. After stroking my mound for a few moments, he moved his hand to the back of my thigh and gripped it, bringing my leg up to hook around his waist. I used my hand to wrap around his length, positioning him at my entrance. I let go of him, and brought my hand up to his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss while he pushed himself inside of me. He paused for a moment to allow me to adjust. I started moving my hips to let him know I was okay. He started slowly thrusting in and out of me, provoking noises to start coming from my throat, though they were muffled by his mouth. I started moving my hips to meet his every thrust. That seemed to encourage Jasper to start moving along, his erection grinding against my backside.

Jasper ran his hand along my side, bringing it around to my ass. He gripped it tight, helping to move me back and forth against both of them. "Darlin', I need to be in you. Would it be okay?" He asked, grabbing my cheek again to let me know what he wanted.

"Uh huh," was all I could get out. I would normally shy away from that, but with the pleasure induced haze I was in from Edward, I would probably agree to anything right now. Plus, we didn't want Jasper feeling left out again, would we. I felt him lean away from me. I let my left hand take up residence in Edward's hair, tugging and pulling, but keeping his mouth tight against mine as much as possible. Breathing be damned.

Jasper came back to me, trailing kisses up and down my neck and shoulders. He brought his hand to my backside again, but this time I could feel it was lubricated. I guess the drawer of my nightstand wasn't a good hiding place. I'm really glad at the moment for it though. He let his fingers trace my smaller hole to prepare me for him. I tried not to think too much about it, it's not something I had tried before, and I was sure it would hurt, at least at first. I trusted him though, so I knew he would be easy on me.

After he stretched me a bit, I felt the head of his erection at my hole, as he slowly started entering me. Edward stopped his movements for a moment, but placed his thumb at my clit, moving it in circles over me. It helped me relax and Jasper was able to get all the way in. It was uncomfortable at first, but when both guys started moving, any discomfort was forgotten.

I had never felt so full in my life, and it was the best feeling I had experienced. We all fell into a good rhythm together. The new set up seemed to work well for all of us. I was filled to the brim, both of them hitting amazing spots, and they were not only both inside me, but they could feel the extra friction of each other on the other side of my wall, giving both of them more pressure and friction. With the three of us together, we didn't last nearly as long as we would usually. Things progressed quickly. Jasper was playing with my breasts while Edward was holding onto my hip, keeping the pace going. I had my left arm under Edward's neck, holding onto his hair, and the other behind me holding onto Jasper's amazing ass.

Both guys quickened the pace almost simultaneously and within a few thrusts I had fallen over the edge, my walls clamping down on Edward, milking him and bringing him to his own release. We both screamed out, and Jasper started an almost frantic pace behind me. He let out a load groan and pulled out, spilling his seed onto my back.

Edward had relaxed fully on his back again, leaving me feeling very empty as he pulled out of me. I collapsed on top of him, resting my head back on his chest after placing another kiss on it. Jasper rolled onto his back while he tried catching his breath as well.

After we all finally regained normal breathing, I shifted to get up. "I'm going to go shower. If you two want I can make us all some dinner afterwards." I offered.

"I've got dinner covered, don't worry about that, I can order us some take out." Edward assured. I thanked him and got up to go take another shower, kissing both of them before I left the room.

I turned on the shower and let it warm up before hopping in. I quickly rinsed off and washed my hair. I grabbed my loofah and soap and started washing off. I got lost in the thought over the different turn my life had taken since my shower this morning. Earlier, all I had were fantasies of the two hottest guys in the world, now I have memories, and them in my house, hopefully still naked.

"Can I help with that?" I jumped as I was brought back into the real world. I peaked out of the shower to see a still (thankfully) very naked Edward standing just inside the door, with his full crooked grin prominent on his face.

"Anytime," I replied, opening the shower door for him.

"Really, hmmm, I'll have to remember that." He replied, stepping in the shower behind me. I let my hair fall forward a bit, attempting to hide the blush covering my face, though with my hair being wet, it wasn't very effective.

"Bella," he started, turning me around and putting a finger under my chin to make my eyes meet his. "As beautiful as you look with that blush covering your cheeks, don't ever be embarrassed by what you want. If you get your heart or mind set on something, go for it with all you've got." His eyes seemed to stare straight into me, then he leaned down and brought his lips to mine.

The feeling of his tongue on mine still surprised me. It had the power to relax me, convince me and quicken my heart rate all at the same time. I loved it, and would be happy kissing him and Jasper for the rest of my life. They both elicited different feelings in me, but I couldn't picture being without either of them. Call me selfish, but really, can you blame me?

He broke away a few minutes later, taking my loofah out of my hands. He started washing me, making sure to scrub my back well, and paying extra attention to any sensitive spots he came across. When he was sure I was clean enough, he helped to rinse me off, rubbing his hands over me to help get all of the soap off. He followed his hands with his lips, making sure to run his tongue over any said sensitive spots, but not staying nearly long enough on any of them.

"Okay, my turn." I told him, once all the soap was off of me. I grabbed the sponge and added more soap to it. I started with his neck, then his shoulders, making sure to pay attention to every inch of him. I was right with my earlier assumption, Edward did have more tattoos on his perfect body. Before I got too enraptured in inspecting them, I got on my tiptoes to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He leaned down a bit to make it easier for me to reach him.

I started out by playing with his lip ring. I used my tongue to play with the area around it, wrapping my tongue around it occasionally to pull it into my mouth and suck on it. I was smiling while I played with it as I could feel Edward's reaction to it, growing, as it was trapped between Edward and my stomach.

After I played with it for a bit, I moved to the rest of his lips. I bit and nipped at his bottom lip, then licked it to get permission to enter. He granted it and we continued to explore every aspect of each others mouths for a few moments, relishing our time together.

"So, did you get dinner ordered?" I asked him as we broke apart, lacing my fingers behind his neck.

"Yep, I ordered from the Italian place down the street, I hope that's okay. I got a couple of the basics, so there should be something for everyone. If not I can order you something else." He replied.

"That sounds great, where's Jasper?"

"Arranging to have someone pick up the ambulance."

"Oh, that's good. I'll be more than happy to drive you two home when you want to leave, no hurry though." I told him.

"Thanks, I'm sorry to say that will be sooner than I like though. Even though we have the next three days off, we don't have any clean clothes here, just our uniforms."

"Hmm, I've always loved a man in uniform, or naked, so either work for me," I answered, smiling at him, then placing another kiss on his lips.

He chuckled a little before replying. "As great as that sounds, I think I may want clothes at some point. I would like to take you on a date one night, before my shift starts again. But, if you don't want to be apart from either of us, you could pack a bag and stay with us for a few days. I know, with you being an author, you can work from anywhere. I'd really like to get the chance to spend the time with you, and I'm sure Jasper would too. We've both wanted to be a part of your life, for more than just your rescue service, though we do love helping you, since we first saw you. We actually got into arguments over who would get to pursue you in the beginning. Then we agreed to let you make the decision if you wanted either of us, and would just try to be happy if either of us got the chance."

"Wow, I never thought I would get the attention of two unbelievably amazing guys. I've done nothing but dream about being with either of you since then. That's actually what I was thinking about this morning when I cut myself. I would love to spend your time off with both of you. Thank you." I responded.

I unwrapped my arms from his neck and started washing him again and admiring his tattoos. I started washing his shoulders, working on his right one and saw an amazing half sleeve of a movie scene.

"That's amazing, what inspired this tattoo?" I asked, while cleaning it and tracking the detail with my fingertips.

"I've always loved the movie, and each time I watch it, something new always stands out, seeming to match up with some aspect of my life at that moment." He replied. "That's why I made sure to get as much in there as possible."

I leaned in to get a closer look, it was very intricate and wrapped all the way around his arm. It was from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. It had Jack and Sally standing on the mountain, with Oogie Boogie's shadow in the full moon. It showed the graveyard scene, with Zero flying out of his tombstone doghouse. It showed all of the characters from the movie all around his arm, even the Hanging Tree and of course, Lock, Shock, and Barrel in the walking bathtub.

"It's a great movie, my favorite actually." I told him as I continued to wash that arm and his chest. "I've actually always felt a bond with Sally, with how she always falls apart, then has to be sewn back together." I stated, sticking out my leg to show off where my new stitches were.

"Yeah, I guess you would. That just proves my point too, now the movie holds another resemblance with my life."

I made my way to his other arm, still making sure not to miss an inch of him. I found another tattoo on his left inside forearm. It looked like a crest. It had a lion standing on a "v" shaped bar with shamrocks in it, with an open hand above the lion.

"What's this one?" I asked.

"That is the family crest from my dad's side. I got that to make sure I always had my family close, and show my pride to be a part of the Cullen Clan." He replied.

I finished washing his arms and torso, stopping just above his hair line, then turned him so I could get his back. I washed his neck and shoulders then was met with another tattoo. This one had a black Celtic letter C intertwined with a deep green Celtic cross. "And how about this one?"

"That is my last initial wrapped around a cross that is carried on my mom's side of the family. Each of the women on my mom's side wear one on a chain around their neck, that they are given either on their sixteenth birthday, if they are a blood relative, or on their wedding day, if they marry into our family. It's supposed to protect them and bind them into the family." He answered. It amazed me how much of a family guy he was, I loved that he was so proud of them and to belong to his family.

I finished with his back, then washed his perfect butt, okay, so I mostly just groped it then landed a playful smack or two, but still, it got clean. Then I went to work on his strong legs. As I got to the lower halves, I noticed the last two tattoos. On his right calf was a water scene with two koi fish swimming in it. On the left calf was a beautiful Geisha, she was turned to where her left shoulder was facing out. You could see a bit of her back, covered in an emerald green kimono, with a gold sash around the waist. It showed some of her front, but mostly just her hands that were holding onto a cherry blossom branch, with red blossoms covering it. Her head was turned so she was looking over her shoulder, back at you. Her face was done up in the traditional makeup, with her hair tied back.

"Okay, what's the story behind these?" I asked.

"My dad moved us out of Ireland and away from my mom's family, to Japan for a few years, while I was in high school, for a job opportunity. I fell in love with the culture there. Everything was amazing. Once I got away from the cities, and got to explore the real Japan, I had a hard time leaving. It was unbelievable how peaceful it was where ever you looked. I got the koi fish to help me remember that tranquility and beauty. It helps me stay calm when I need it. The Geisha is someone I met there, and she told me how they come to be Geisha, and the whole process they go through. I got it to show that no matter how horrible things get in the beginning, something beautiful can always come from it. It gives reason to persevere."

"Wow, you put a lot of thought into the artwork you chose."

"Of course, they are taking up permanent residence on my body. I didn't want something I would tire of after a few years."

After I finished with his legs and feet, I stood back up in front of him to give another kiss. "I think they are all amazing, as are you." I told him honestly. Then I dropped to my knees to clean the only place I haven't yet.

I dropped the loofah to the floor and poured some soap into my hands. I rubbed them together to build up a lather before I started.

I decided to tease him a bit, I had to admit, it was fun teasing these guys. I began by washing the treasure trail and the hair below it. I made sure to slowly and thoroughly wash all around 'the main event'. Once I was satisfied with that, I started groping, I mean cleaning, his boys.

I could hear his breath hitch as I made sure they were as clean as could be, as slowly as possible.

Finally I got to his now, almost completely hardened arousal. I very slowly started stroking him, with just enough pressure to be considered cleansing. I made sure to pay adequate attention to every bit of him, making sure it was completely clean. Well, I _may_ have paid a bit more attention to the head then the rest of it, but I see no foul in that.

I faced him so that the water would hit him, to help rinse off, and used my hand to make sure no soap was left behind.

"I..I think it's ... um ..clean now.." Edward said, his voice a bit husky.

"Hmm, let me make sure."

With that I wrapped my hand around his base and opened my mouth and slowly slid my lips down over him. I could hear a moan escape him as he hit the back of my throat. I continued to bob back and forth on him, just barely increasing my speed and pressure with each pass.

After about a minute or two he couldn't bare my pace anymore and threaded his fingers through my hair at the back of my head and started moving me to his desired pace. I took that as a sign to kick it up a notch. As he moved me back and forth along his shaft, I started using my tongue on the underside of him, and nipped and drug my teeth along his length. After a few moments of that I dropped my hand from the base of his cock and took him all the way in, swallowing around him as he went down my throat, while at the same time, I brought my hand to his balls to lightly play with them. I began moaning to send some vibrations through him, and he groaned then started thrusting harder and faster into my mouth.

I looked up at him, and his face was beautiful in his pleasure. His eyebrows were pulled down just a bit and his eyes were shut. He looked to be focusing, but still a smile played on the corner of his slightly parted lips, showing that he was indeed enjoying this.

He opened his eyes and looked down at me. Once his eyes met mine he groaned again. I once again moaned around him, and he lost it. He thrust hard into my mouth, burying his head deep in my throat, and released into me. I swallowed down every bit of him, and made sure to clean every bit of him before letting him leave my mouth.

"You have an amazing little mouth Bella." He replied once he got his breathing back to normal.

"Thanks, maybe sometime I will find out about yours," I replied before stepping out of the shower, leaving him with a stunned expression on his face.

I chuckled as i grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me and entering my bedroom. I didn't see Jasper in there, so I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. I put my hair in a ponytail and made my way out to the living room.

what I was met with was impressive. The lights were dimmed, soft music playing and the table was set for the three of us. A few candles were lit, casting a soft glow on the table.

I walked into the kitchen to see Jasper in just his pants plating our dinner. He had three wine glasses out and a bottle of red wine. I walked up behind him, wrapped my arms around him and kissed between his shoulder blades. "This looks amazing Jasper."

"Thanks darlin' I hoped you'd like it. Do you mind if I open your wine?" He asked, while turning in my arms, placing a kiss on my lips after he finished speaking.

"Not at all hun, feel free to use whatever you need." I replied. "Can I help with anything?"

"Nope, just sit here," he began, picking me up and setting me on the counter," and let me work." He continued putting the food on plates, then uncorked the wine and poured three glasses.

"So, I guess I'm staying with you two for the next few days. Is that okay with you?" I asked him.

"Nothing would make me happier" He stated, placing a kiss on my neck.

Jasper put the food and drinks on the table, then came back and picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist, and my arms going around his neck. He kissed me thoroughly while walking us to the dining room. Once we got to the table, he pulled a chair out and sat me down in it.

Just then, Edward walked out, wearing his pants and long sleeved shirt, his hair still wet and all over the place. It made me want to jump him right then and there.

We all sat down and ate the delicious food and chatting about various aspects of our lives. We had gotten to know each other over time with their multiple visits to my house, but it was all basic stuff since we were on a time limit before.

After dinner, we decided to relax and watch a movie. I curled up in between the two guys. Jasper and I picked out a movie as Edward excused himself for a moment. Jasper put the movie in the DVD player and I started it as Edward came back into the living room. He sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, and placing a kiss on my head. I looked up at him, and noticed what he had left to get. On his face were the glasses that made him just that much hotter.

This is going to be a long, but extremely enjoyable three days.

* * *

A/N- Hope you all enjoyed that. I would like to think my awesomest of awesome friends, Ozzma105, for helping me with the idea, and adding a few amazing details (like Jasper, and piercings, and an accent for Edward..mmm). We pretty much just put anything we could think of that would be hot on him and threw it all in the story. Hope it works for you guys too. She also may or may not have inspired the cutting yourself, sneezing in the shower. Between the two of us we have a bad Bella complex. Very klutzy and skilled at getting injured doing everyday things, or nothing at all. Thank you hun, for the inspiration. lol.

Well, if you like the story, let me know and I will write some chapters for the three days she is going to spend with the boys. If there is anything you'd like to see or any suggestions let me know and I will try to work them in, and I will give a shout out if I use your idea. Got to give credit where it's due.

-If you read my full story 'What About Us' I promise I will have an update soon, I just got this idea and had to run with it. I'm also working on an idea for another story. I will keep you updated. I also plan to write more one-shots, it's rather liberating.

I think that is everything. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.


End file.
